Moi, une MarySue ?
by cocci
Summary: T'es qu'une pouffe ! Ha...Cho Chang va nous donner sa version des faits !


Titre : Moi, une Mary-Sue ?

Résumé : " T'es qu'une pouffe !" " Ha..."

Cho Chang va nous donner sa version des faits !

Disclaimer : Merci à JK Rowling de ne pas me prêter son horrible Cho Chang.Autrement, la famille est a moi !

Pairing : Hum...Ben, je sais pas trop... Peut être un couple slashy en fond sonore mais sinon...

Tout d'abord, bonjour.

Oui, parce que c'est quand même la moindre des choses que de se présenter, quand on ne se connait pas encore. Rabaisssez immédiatement ce sourcil sarcastique : je vous jure sur les têtes coupées des barbies blondes de ma petite soeur que vous ne me connaissez pas ! ( oui je sais, ca fait bizarre dit comme ca...)

Bon alors, voila. Je m'apellle Cho Chang ( c'est bien, c'est simple, c'est facile à retenir ).

J'ai 15 ans et demi et je vais bientôt entrer dans ma sixième année à Poudlard ( d'ailleurs je pars dans deux minutes et 10 secondes pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. A...attendez cinq secondes...2 MINUTES ET 10, NAN 1 MINUTE ET 51 SECONDES ! Mais j'ai pas fait mon sac ! ).

Hum, hum.

Dooonc, me voilà dans un des compartiments du train. Seule. Oui parce que bon, les copines c'est bon 5 minutes mais quand elles se mettent à parler coiffure c'est plus fort que moi je ne peut pas supporter.

Je m'exile, loin de tous ces cerveaux contaminés par le shampoing " Herbal Essence ".

Dire que mon frère fait partit d'un fan-club spécialement réservé à ce shampoing...J'ai honte.

Bon, comme je le disais, j'ai 15 ans et demi. Je suis née ( pour mon plus grand malheur ) le 12 Décembre. Car, comme on dit dans ma famille, les personnes nés en fin d'annnée sont bien parties pour être des nains de jardin !

Ce n'est apparemment pas du tout une plaisanterie...Je fait 1m58 et 4mm...Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Je me console en me disant que mes cadets ne font qu'1m17 alors qu'ils ont neuf ans. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Hum.

BREF ! ( on me dit souvent que je m'égare dans des bavardages insignifiants et inutiles qui, de toute façon, ne font que gacher la tranquilité des pauvres personnnes autour de moi ( ça c'est ma mère qui le dit, mais elle a toujours eu envie d'aspirer ma bouche avec son aspirateur moldu... Je le sais : je le sens ( cette femme me hait, mais je crois que pour moi c'est réciproque alors on a pas trop de conflits sur le pourquoi du comment de la vie et de la haine ( de toute façon cela ferait encore plus de salive gaspiller et de bavardages inutiles alors moi, je lui dit crotte ( ...elle aussi d'ailleurs, et comme ça, c'est bien, on est sur la même longuer d'ondes ( ... le même_ parchemin _en quelque sorte, la même plume à papote, la même...BREF. ))))))

Pourtant, c'est bizarre, les jumeaux de ma famille sont nés en été...Hummmm... J'y réléchirais plus tard.

Ha ! J'allais oublier le plus important ! Le must du must, l'essentiel, le principal, le plus fondamental, le plus intéressant, le majeur, le plus substantiel, le plus capital dans ma vie morne et monotone ! Une information dont je ne peux pas me passer sur moi-même : je suis sagittaire !

Enfin, pour moi, ce n'est pas une _super_ nouvelle parce que j'aurais préféré être balance ( c'est ce que je fais de mieux avec mes cadets...huhuhu. ) . Ouais mais bon, je suis sagittaire et j'en suis fière.

De toute facon, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veux dans la vie, hein ! soupir nostalgique

Et mon physique pour finir . Ha ! bien des garcons pourront dire à quoi ressemble mes chausettes mais jamais ils ne pourront aller plus loin ! Parce que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas une espèce de catin allumeuse ! Non, mesdames, moi je suis...Et bien, je suis moi !

Booon, il faut reconnaitre que j'aime tortiller du popotin devant mes proies habituelles et que j'aime les utiliser, et que j'aime les jeter ensuite comme du P.Q, et que j'aime les voir pleurer, et que j'aime les voir pendus à mes basques, et que j'aime les voir à ma merci, génés et que...BREF !

En fait je crois que dans mon tableau de chasse, ma plus belle résussite a été ce grand benêt de Cédric Diggory. Haaa...Que j'aimais le voir à mes pieds, comme une vulgaire carpette ! Qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif ! Presqu' aussi jouisssif que de manger de la couenne de jambon...

...Nan, oublier ce que je viens de dire, ca ne peut pas être aussi bon. Cédric n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de la couenne de jambon.

Ha, pi y'a aussi Harry Potter ! Ben ouais, le survivant qui a gagné je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-dois le terrrrible mage noir. Enfin, faut croire qu'il est plus empoté qu'il en a l'air, parce qu'il a toujours pas cerver celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom...

Mais bon, il était pas non plus super ce gars ( est-ce que j'ai dit que je séduisais seulement les mecs cons ? Ca me fait me sentir plus intellignte ). Il faut l'avouer : Harry n'est pas un as pour embrasser.

Halala, mes aïeux , mais qu'est ce que j'ai rit après qu'il soit partit ! Ouhouhouhouhouhouhou ! Il s'y est pris comme un pied ce nigaud ! On ne lui a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas baver avant d'embrasser ? Et qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ses dents pour faire un barrage infranchissable ? Et qu'il fallait mettre du déodorant parce que sinon on pue le bouc ? Et qu'il ne faut pas porter de lunettes parce qu'on se cogne quand on veut s'embrasser ? Et qu'il ne fallait pas serrer les fesses sinon on n'a envie de péter ? Et qu'il ...BREF !

En y repensant, c'était pas marrant ce passage de ma vie. Ouais, en y repensant _vraiment, _c'était même écoeurant.

C'est peut être pour ca que je me suis lavée les dents une bonne centaine de fois après ce RDV baveux. Je crois même que grace à lui, j'ai jamais fait autant attention à mon haleine. Je préfère manger un chewing-gum, vite fait bien fait, plutot que de passer cinquante heures a me brosser les dents comme un nain de jardin ( c'est à dire comme une conne ).

Hoooo, mais bien sûr ! Vous ne connaissez pas ce personnage culte et malheureusemt impossible à contourner dans ma famille pauvres débiles ! Insupportables vermisseaux dirais-je même ! ( ben ouais, j'ai bien le droit de me venger, après tout ce que vous avez dit sur moi...).

La star de la famille ( une star honnie par ma chère mère, allez savoir pourquoi ) : les nains de jardin !

Ha, c'est sûr que ces petits êtres aux joues roses et aux fesses grosses comme celles de mon père, ca court dans toute la maison. On en trouve dans les chiottes, près de la poubelle de la cuisine, dans toutes les chambres ( sauf celle de ma mère. C'est que comme mon père a la folie des nains de jardin, il en a mis des dizaines dans leur chambre, et prise de panique, ma génétrice a préféré faire chambre à part... Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore divorcés. ),

Y'en a aussi sur les étagère, dans le placard, la salle de bain, le salon...On a même des films et du papier peint sur ces monstres ! Le seul endroit qu'ils n'ont pas encore envahis ( à part la chambre de celle- dont- on -ne -doit- pas -prononcer- le -nom -parce- qu'elle- le déteste- et -vous- enverrais- en- enfer -avec- un- aller- simple -si -jamais- vous -avez -le- malheur- de- l'énoncer même- briévement- ou- même- de- le- penser- dans- ces- jours- terribles- elle- est- souvent- je- dirais- même systématiquement -d'humeur- sadique- et- cruelle -et je- crois- que- je- vais- arrêter -ce -titre -hyper- long- juste pour- appelé- ma- mère. )

Aaaaaaah, mais c'est pour ca que mon père l'apelle toujours Chang ! Okeeeey, le mystère est résolu.

BREF ! Comme j'essayais de le dire, le seul endroit où ce nain n'a pas élu domicile, c'est dans le jardin. Oui, je sais.

Heu...En y pensant bien, je n'ai toujours rien dit sur mon physique. Alors voilà, voilà ( je sais bien que c'est la partie que vous attendez tous parce que vous croyez que là, tout à coup, je vais dire qu'en fait je suis laide avec des cheveux filasses avec des carries pleins partout, avec de l'acnée à vous faire dressez les cheveux sur la tête, avec des pieds dignes de Hulk, avec un ventre avec pleins de plis tellement il est énorme, et que tout ça, je le cache sous un puissant sort. Ha ! Pauvres moldus pathétiques et stupides ! Non mais vous rêver éveillés ! ). BON, j'avoue que pour ce qui est de mes cheveux noir hyper long et d'ailleurs hyper classe qu'en on les regarde bien, parce que ca, déjà plusieurs garçons m'on fait remarquer que quand je passais devant eux, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils étaient immédiatement captivés ( le mot est faible ) par mes cheveux doux et soyeux et brillants et mais je sais que tout ca, c'est des grosses " Schtroumpfs ". Leurs yeux, ils sont plutot au-dessus de mes chaussettes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais de toute manière, rien à fiche, même si je suis un peu véxée qu'il ne remarque pas en premier mon intelligence éclatante ( en fait horriblement flattée, mais je ne le dirais même pas sous la torture, parce que bon, il faut entretenir l'image de Mary-Sue puissance 10 qu'on se fait de moi, après tout, si c'est ce que veux le peuple, alors je donnerait ce qu'il faut au peuple ! ).

BREF !

Mes cheveux sont donc si brillantd parce que j'utilise un sort spécial que mon père lui - même a inventé ( à ses heures, il est schyzophrène) . Bé ouais, toutes les filles ne passent pas leur année à ce faire un broshing minable ou je ne sais quoi de vachement ennuyant... En plus, ce sort il est super pratique !

D'un coup, pof ! mes cheveux sont comme ceux d'une princesses asiatique dans toute sa magnificience, sa puissance, sa grâce innée et sa beauté à coupé le souffle et...Bon, je sais, je devrais arrêter de dire que je suis super belle mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai toujours eu cette habitude - détestable, diront certaines mauvaises langues -, de me surestimer à un point pas possible.

En fait c'est parce que personne a la maison ne me dit que je suis belle, pis de toute facon, ma mère, elle se gène pas pour dire ce qu'elle pense de mon superble teint laiteux !

J'invente rien, je cite : " Ta couleur de peau, elle est commme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine malade. ".

Ouais je sais, c'est un coup bas.

Mais de toutes manières, tout le monde sait qu'elle est seulement jalouse de ma beauté irrésistible...

soupir nostalgique, again

Ah merde, la porte s'ouvre.

Crotte, crotte, crotte, crotte...Vite, un petit sort sur mes chevux que j'avais emmêlés sans m'en rendre compte ( argh, je prends les mauvaises habitudes de ma mère ), un petit coup de repassage sur ma jupe mal plissée, un petit sourire faux - cul collé au visage, un petit... OK, je crois que je suis assez préparée pour recevoir mon ou ma visiteur ( euse ).

Heu...En fait c'est juste Hagrid qui me dit de sortir parce que bon, je vais repatir avec le poudlard express si je descend pas au chateau et que j'ai aucune envie de rester dans cette endroit. Mais dans un même temps, en y réléchissant bien, cela va de soi ( et oui, je suis une humaine, donc douée d'intelligence ( même si elle est un peu restreinte je l'avoue. Ben ouais chez nous, le point fort c'est la beauté quand même ! ) DONC je peux penser et même réfléchir quand je ne sais plus quoi faire évidemment )), et bien la banquette est confortable et...

BREF !

Hum hummmmm. J'accepte les insultes


End file.
